Life is Unfair
by Thee Britty
Summary: A little random one-shot for Becky. CodyxBecky


**Disclaimer: I do not own Becky or Cody.**

**Author's Note: So this is totally random but Becky, I hope you like this. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Becky rolled her eyes at Cody as he walked back into the hotel room with a smirk on his face and he sat down on the bed next to her. He placed his hand on her thigh and leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Becky gave him an odd look as she flipped through her WWE magazine. This was seemingly odd behavior from her boyfriend.

"What is up with you, Cody?" Becky finally asked as Cody got up and began to fidget with the television.

"Nothing, Rebecca," Cody said happily, in a seemingly good mood.

Becky's eyes narrowed as she heard her full name slip from his mouth and she just scoffed and went back to looking at her magazine, choosing to ignore the fidgety Cody Rhodes that was in the hotel room with her.

"You know what I need?" Cody asked out of the blue as he turned to face his girlfriend of a year and a half.

Becky raised an eyebrow as to answer him but said nothing as she continued to flip through her magazine. She wasn't used to this behavior from Cody so she didn't encourage the behavior any more. She glanced up at him to see him back in the tight jeans and form fitting t-shirt he had worn on RAW. His hands were on his hips as he looked at her. She giggled a little as he reminded her of a girl at that moment.

"What Cody?" Becky asked, giving into him and asking the question.

"I should have a mistress," Cody said out of the blue and receiving a glare from his girlfriend at the same time.

"Cody Garrett Runnels what did you just say?" Becky asked, angrily as she closed her magazine.

"I just said that I should have a mistress," Cody said sheepishly as he grinned at her.

Becky huffed and grabbed her magazine and chucked it at the second generation superstar. He ducked as he saw the magazine fly through the air at him.

"You are an idiot Cody Garrett Runnels. What even made you think of that?!" Becky said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I was talking with Randy and he said that he has a wife and a girlfriend on the side," Cody said with a grin. "And since I'm in Legacy, I just thought that I should have something like that going on."

Becky scowled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's reasoning. She looked away from him before returning her gaze back to him. She hadn't known that letting her boyfriend hang out with Rand was going to be a bad thing but she should have guessed it wasn't going to be the best for either of them.

"Randy is worse than Ted," Becky muttered.

"Oh come on, Becky, I was just kidding," Cody said as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"I don't consider that a joke, Cody," Becky said as she sighed and looked into Cody's eyes. "Do I need to stop you from hanging out with one Randy Orton?"

Cody smiled sheepishly but shook his head no as he placed his arm around Becky's shoulders and pulled her in against him. He smiled down at her as she smiled at him.

"Me hanging out with Randy isn't bad, babe, I swear. But did you know that he has a woman on the side? I mean, he's married! And has a child but yet he still has a girlfriend on the side," Cody said, shaking his head.

Becky smirked and looked at Cody and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She had known that Randy did have a girl on the side but it wasn't something she was going to shout to the world. She had even met the girl and had no problem with her at all which is more than she could say for Randy's wife, Sam. Sam just didn't seem like Randy's type even though Randy had married her a year and a half ago.

"Yes, Cody, I know that Randy has had a woman on the side and I've met her, she's not a bad person. In fact, I like her better than I like Sam," Becky commented as she kept her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Well that's not fair! I've never met her and I'm one of Randy's friends!" Cody protested a little as he scowled at the thought of his girlfriend meeting Randy's girl on the side.

Becky laughed and leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back just enough so that she was peering into Cody's eyes and she laughed a little as he leaned in and pecked her lips with another kiss.

"Life's not fair babe but you'll learn to live with it," Becky said as she stifled another giggle.

"I s'pose it's not fair but since I have you, it's evened out," Cody said cheesily.

Becky laughed at the somewhat cheesy line that Cody had chosen to use. She smiled at him before pressing her lips against his once again.

"You're so lucky that I love you Cody Garrett Runnels," Becky giggled.


End file.
